On échange ?
by Chibi Mow
Summary: RyoPi. Akame. Après une soirée arrosée, Jin et Ryo décident de s'échanger leurs petits amis.
1. Chapter 1

Auteur : Chibi

Titre : On échange ?

Résumé : Après une soirée arrosée, Jin et Ryo décide de s'échanger leurs petits amis.

Note : J'étais entrain de dire à Chonchon que C3PO était amoureux de R2-D2 quand cette idée met apparue… -_-''

Note 1 : Ceci est un craquage ! Et vraiment un gros !

On échange ?

Le bruit strident de la sonnette résonna dans tout l'appartement réveillant en sursaut la personne présente à l'intérieur. D'un mouvement fatigué, Yamashita Tomohisa repoussa ses couvertures pour se diriger lentement vers la porte. Son amant avait encore dû oublier ses clefs. Ou alors, il était trop bourré pour réussir à les retrouver et les glisser dans la serrure.

Arrivant enfin devant la porte en soupirant, Yamapi la déverrouilla pour tomber nez à nez avec Kamenashi Kazuya.

_ Kame ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

_ Jin n'est pas là ?

_ Euh… Non. J'suis tout seul.

Le Kat-Tun qui cherchait à voir l'appartement derrière Tomohisa s'arrêta pour le regarder dans les yeux.

_ Il n'est vraiment pas là ?

Voyant de la détresse dans les yeux de Kamenashi, Yamashita ne pu s'empêcher d'essayer de le rassurer.

_ Tu veux aller vérifier ?

_ S'il te plait.

Se poussant pour laisser passer Kazuya, Yamapi soupira une nouvelle fois tout en allant s'écrouler sur son canapé. Il était vraiment trop crevé pour les conneries de Jin ce soir, déjà qu'il allait devoir supporter celle de Ryo quand il rentrerait.

Un nouveau soupir traversa les lèvres du propriétaire des lieux lorsque Kame s'installa à côté de lui.

_ Il n'est pas là.

_ Pas aujourd'hui.

_ D'habitude, quand il ne me dit pas où il va, il est toujours là.

_ Il ne t'as pas dit où il allait ?

_ Non.

Le silence s'installa dans la pièce alors que Kamenashi baissait son regard vers le sol. Quelque chose le tracassait. Même Tomohisa pouvait le voir.

_ Kame ?

_ Je crois qu'il me trompe.

_ Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

_ Parce qu'on se voit de moins en moins souvent et qu'il ne me parle presque plus.

_ Je doute que ça veuille dire qu'il te trompe.

Relevant les yeux vers Yamashita, Kazuya espérait fortement que son ami avait raison.

A ce moment là, un boucan de tous les diables se fit entendre dans le couloir avant que la porte de l'appartement ne s'ouvre laissant les chants paillards résonner dans toute la pièce. Habitué à ce genre d'arriver de la part de son amant, Yamapi se redressa pour aller récupérer Nishikido Ryo dans le hall et l'accompagner jusqu'à la chambre. Mais il eut à peine le temps d'allumer la lumière qu'une bombe humaine lui sauta dans les bras.

_ Pi-chan !

_ Jin ? Mais… Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

_ Ben ! Je raccompagne Ryo.

_ Comme si t'étais en état pour raccompagner quelqu'un.

Forçant Akanishi Jin à relâcher son étreinte, Tomohisa le pris par la main pour l'attirer jusqu'au salon. Voyant que Ryo ne les suivait pas, le plus jeune revient sur ses pas pour le prendre par la main et l'emmener avec lui.

Arrivant dans le salon, la main de Jin quitta celle que Yamapi avant que son propriétaire ne court vers l'invité surprise et lui sauter dessus.

_ Kazuuuuu !

_ Jin ? Où t'étais ? Je t'ai cherché partout.

_ Ben, j'étais avec petit Ryo.

Un grognement s'échappa des lèvres de Nishikido mais le léger sourire qui s'étira sur les lèvres de Tomohisa l'empêcha de se plaindre du surnom dont Jin l'affublait.

_ Tu aurais pu me prévenir.

_ Je l'ai pas fait ?

La peur que ressentait Kamenashi quelques secondes plutôt le quitta totalement pour laisser place à la colère qui ne se retint pas d'exprimer.

_ Non, tu ne m'as pas prévenu ! Abrutit ! Je m'inquiétais, moi ! Et maintenant je me demande bien pourquoi ! Je devrais te laisser dormir dehors pour la peine !

_ Mais enfin, Kazu…

_ Y a pas de 'Kazu' qui tienne ! Crétin !

Une moue boudeuse s'installa sur le visage d'Akanishi alors que Kazuya croisait les bras sur son torse histoire de bien montrer son mécontentement.

Un soupir s'échappa des lèvres de Yamashita alors qu'il faisait un pas en avant pour s'approcher de Kamenashi et essayer de le calmer mais sa main fut retenue par son amant qui refusa de le laisser partir allant même jusqu'à l'attirer dans ses bras pour le garder près de lui.

_ Je sais !

L'exclamation de Jin avait fait sursauter ses trois camarades qui le regardaient surpris de son éclat de voix.

_ On a qu'à échanger de copain. Comme ça tu verras que je suis mieux que Ryo.

_ Pardon ?

Interrogeant Yamapi du regard, Kazuya essaya de comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer dans la tête d'Akanishi sans succès. De son côté, Nishikido semblait avoir compris l'idée mais n'était pas sûr d'être d'accord avec.

_ Qu'est ce que j'y gagne ?

_ Ben mon Kazu.

_ J'préfère mon Pi.

_ C'est que pour une semaine.

_ Après tu me le rends ?

_ Bien sûr.

Tirant sur le bras de Ryo pour attirer son attention, Yamashita lui demanda des explications une fois le regard de son aîné posé sur lui.

_ Jin veut sortir avec toi pour une semaine. Et moi je sors avec Kame pendant cette semaine.

_ Mais pourquoi ?

_ Pour que Kame se rende compte qu'il n'y a pas mieux que Jin comme petit ami.

_ Et mon avis, tu t'en fous ?

_ C'est que pour une semaine. Et puis c'est juste Jin.

Un nouveau soupir s'échappa des lèvres de Tomohisa faisant comprendre à son amant et son meilleur ami qu'il abandonnait la discussion qu'il savait perdu d'avance. Mais Kamenashi n'avait absolument pas l'air d'accord avec ses aînés.

_ Vous rigolez, hein ? C'est pas possible d'avoir une idée aussi débile et de ne rien faire pour leur faire comprendre que c'est idiot.

_ Depuis le temps que tu connais Jin, tu devrais savoir qu'on ne le fait pas changer d'avis si facilement. Et si en plus Ryo s'y met, on a plus qu'à suivre sans rien dire.

_ Jin ? Dis-moi que tu rigoles.

L'air interrogateur qui s'installa sur le visage d'Akanishi déprima un peu plus son petit ami. Il ne rigolait pas. Bon, ben puisque c'était ainsi.

_ Si je sors avec Ryo pendant une semaine, ça ne dérangera personne si je couche avec.

_ Ben non. Puisque ce sera ton copain.

_ Euh…

Levant doucement la main pour attirer l'attention de ses camarades, Tomohisa essaya de leur faire comprendre que cette partie là ne lui plaisait absolument pas.

_ Je suis pas sûr d'être d'accord pour accepter cette partie. Je veux bien accepter votre délire d'échanger de copain mais partager Ryo comme ça, je veux pas.

_ Tu pourras coucher avec Jin.

_ Ryo ? On va aller se coucher, toi et moi, et laisser Kame et Jin rentrer chez eux. Et on en reparlera demain. Quand t'aura dessaoulé. D'accord ?

Regardant Nishikido réfléchir à la proposition de son amant, Akanishi attrapa Yamapi par le bras pour le tirer à sa suite vers la porte d'entrée.

_ Non ! Elle est très bien mon idée. Pas besoin d'y réfléchir.

Arrivant dans le couloir tout en empêchant Yamashita de s'échapper de sa prise, Jin se retourna une dernière fois.

_ Prends bien soin de mon Kazu, hein.

_ Pareil pour toi.

La porte d'entrée se referma laissant Kamenashi encore surpris de la facilité avec laquelle son amant l'avait abandonné dans les bras de Ryo. Pas que Nishikido était quelqu'un de dangereux mais il ne faisait pas partis des dix plus gentil Johnny's de l'entreprise. Croisant ses bras sur son torse, Kazuya se laissa tomber sur le canapé continuant à bouder son petit ami. Enfin ex. Parce qu'après cette idée d'échange de copain, il ne pouvait que le plaquer, ce crétin !

S'installant aux côtés du Kat-Tun, le Kanjani posa sa tête qui lui paraissait lourde sur l'épaule de son cadet.

_ On va se coucher maintenant ?

_ Tu peux pas y aller tout seul ?

_ Tu veux pas dormir avec moi ?

_ Non.

_ Bien.

Se redressant brusquement, Ryo se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers la porte de la chambre.

_ Dors sur le canapé alors.

Sur ses derniers mots, il claqua la porte de sa chambre plaçant une chaise devant pour que son nouveau petit ami ne puisse l'ouvrir et se laissa tomber dans son lit. Son véritable chéri lui manquait déjà. Lui il le laissait toujours lui faire des câlins, au moins.

Dans le salon, Kame mit quelques secondes avant de comprendre qu'il avait dû dire quelque chose de travers qui avait vexé Nishikido. Jetant un regard au canapé, trop petit pour qu'il puisse dormir correctement dedans, Kazuya soupira pensant que cette semaine allait lui paraître longue. Très longue.

En bas de l'immeuble, Yamashita essayait encore de se défaire de la poigne d'Akanishi mais son ami semblait décidé à l'emmener dans son appartement pour en faire son nouveau petit ami. Kame et Ryo allaient le tuer si il se laissait faire. Parce qu'il était persuader qu'en se réveillant demain matin avec sa mauvaise humeur d'après cuite habituelle Ryo allait vouloir se jeter dans ses bras et pleurer sa tête trop douloureux et son estomac tout retourner et allait venir le sauver des bras d'un Jin pas en meilleur état. En tout cas, il priait pour ça.

Comprenant qu'il était inutile de lutté, Yamapi récupéra les clefs de voiture de Jin pour le reconduire chez lui, espérant que cette histoire prendrait fin le lendemain.

A suivre

Je vous avez prévenu que j'avais un peu craqué, non ? Si vous ne voulez pas la suite, vous ne l'aurez pas… Ca m'évitera de baisser encore plus dans votre estime. Je tiens quand même à préciser que tout est de la faute de George Lucas et ses robots Yaoistes ! D'ailleurs je sais pas si on peut dire que c'est du Yaoi -_-''

Merci (quand même) de m'avoir lu (jusqu'ici [et encore plus si vous voulez une suite]).

Chibi


	2. Chapter 2

Auteur : Chibi

Titre : On échange ?

Résumé : Après une soirée arrosée, Jin et Ryo décident de s'échanger leurs petits amis.

Note : 11 reviews en 11 jours. Eh ben ! Vous la voulez vraiment cette suite.

On échange ?

Le bruit strident du réveil résonna dans toute la pièce forçant Yamashita Tomohisa à tenter de lever le bras pour l'éteindre.

Le mot clef de cette action étant bien sûr 'tenter'. En effet, ses bras étaient bloqués par quelque chose qu'il n'arrivait à définir, sûrement les bras de son amant. Bien que c'était étonnant que Nishikido Ryo le serre comme ça.

Pendant ce temps, le réveil continuait de sonner tirant lentement la personne avec qui il partageait son lit du sommeil. Une fois qu'il fut bien réveillé, un grognement s'échappa de ses lèvres alors que l'un de ses bras se levait pour arrêter l'éloigneur de bon dodo.

Une fois le silence revenu dans la chambre, Yamapi laissa ses yeux se refermer pour se rendormir tranquillement avant que le réveil ne sonne une deuxième fois. Mais les mouvements de son amant à côté de lui le forcèrent à ouvrir les yeux pour découvrir que se n'était pas Ryo mais Akanishi Jin qui se trouvait dans son lit.

Se redressant sous la surprise, Yamashita mis quelques minutes avant de se rappeler de l'échange que son amant et son meilleur ami avait mis en place la veille au soir. Un soupir traversa ses lèvres alors que Jin grognait de nouveau.

_ Aspirine ?

_ J'y vais. Elle est où ?

_ Salle de bain.

Repoussant les couvertures, Tomohisa se leva pour se diriger vers la salle de bain. De toute façon, connaissait Kame, le réveil ne devait pas sonner deux fois ici.

…

Un peu plus loin dans un autre appartement, le réveil continuait de sonner faisant grogner Ryo qui dû amorcer un mouvement pour l'arrêter. D'habitude, c'était Yamapi qui le faisait ça. Mais bon, si il n'avait pas forcé Kamenashi Kazuya à dormir sur le canapé peut-être qu'il l'aurait fait. Se retournant tout en remontant sa couverture jusqu'à son visage, Nishikido avait bien l'intention de se rendormir mais c'était sans compter sur son nouveau petit ami qui tapait comme un fou à la porte de la chambre.

_ Quoi ?

_ Si le réveil sonne c'est peut-être qu'il faut se lever, non ?

_ Nan !

_ Ryo me force pas à enfoncer la porte !

_ Mais il sonne deux fois ! Laisses-moi dormir !

Le silence repris possession de la pièce quelques secondes avant que Kamenashi ne le coupe à nouveau.

_ T'as intérêt à ne pas m'avoir mentit, Nishikido.

Grognant tout en enfonçant sa tête sous son oreiller, Ryo pesta contre le Kat-Tun qui n'était absolument pas le bon petit copain à avoir le lendemain d'une cuite. C'est sûrement pour ça que Jin était aussi con, Kame lui faisait cramer les neurones. Enfin bon, là il avait dix minutes de répit, il allait en profiter.

…

Après avoir ramené un verre d'eau et une aspirine à son meilleur ami, Yamashita attendit qu'il est finit son verre avant de reprendre la parole.

_ Ca va ?

_ Mal à la tête.

_ Je m'en doute. Je voulais surtout savoir si tu te rappelles de la soirée.

_ J'ai des blancs mais ça va.

_ Donc tu sais pourquoi je suis ici.

_ Parce que t'es mon petit ami pour une semaine.

Le sourire que lui adressa Jin fit comprendre à Tomohisa qu'il ne regrettait absolument pas son délire de la veille. Il n'y avait plus qu'à prier pour que Ryo change d'avis ou il allait être coincé ici pendant une semaine.

Pas vraiment que ça le dérange. Après tout Jin était son meilleur ami. Mais c'est aussi pour ça qu'il savait qu'on ne pouvait jamais prédire à l'avance qu'il allait faire. Et ça, c'était pas cool. Enfin pas quand on devait rester chez lui pendant une longue semaine à jouer les petits copains.

_ D'ailleurs, je t'aime.

_ Pourquoi tu me dis ça ?

Se rapprochant de son cadet, Akanishi le prit dans ses bras avant de le serrer contre lui.

_ Kazu ne va jamais chercher l'aspirine. Il attend que j'y aille tout seul. Il dit que c'est ma punition pour être un idiot alcoolique.

_ Il n'a pas forcément tord.

Se resserrant encore plus contre son ami, Jin gémit se satisfaction prêt à se rendormir.

…

Le réveil sonna une nouvelle fois obligeant à nouveau Ryo à bouger pour l'éteindre. Un grognement s'échappa de ses lèvres alors qu'il repoussait la couverture avant de se lever. Butant dans la chaise qu'il avait lui-même placé devant la porte, Nishikido jura comme un charretier en la balançant à l'autre bout de la pièce avant de sortir pour se rendre à la cuisine.

_ Enfin réveillé ?

_ Hm. Aspirine ?

_ Je sais pas où elle est. Débrouille-toi.

Un nouveau grognement s'échappa des lèvres de Ryo alors qu'il se levait pour aller récupérer le tube d'aspirine que Yamapi avait sûrement dû laisser bien en évidence hier soir. Attrapant un verre, Nishikido retourna s'asseoir pour boire tranquille son médicament.

_ T'es toujours aussi serviable ou c'est juste avec moi ?

_ On va dire que j'ai l'habitude des crétins.

_ J'suis pas un crétin.

_ Si. Parce qu'il n'y a qu'un crétin pour aller se bourrer la gueule une veille de travail.

_ Mais on travail tout les jours !

D'un mouvement de la main, Kazuya repoussa les arguments de Ryo avant de poser une tasse de café devant lui.

_ T'as fait le petit déj' ?

_ J'm'ennuyais à attendre que tu te lève. Je le ferais pas tout les jours.

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du Kanjani avant qu'il ne commence à manger sans un mot. Une fois son repas terminé, il se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour se glisser sous la douche et finir de se réveiller avant de retourner dans sa chambre afin de trouver quoi mettre pour cette longue journée de travail.

Dans l'encadrement de la porte, Kamenashi, les bras croisé sur son torse, ne le lâchait pas du regard.

_ Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Je te plais ?

_ J'attends juste que t'es fini qu'on puisse y aller.

_ Tu peux m'attendre dans le salon aussi.

_ Je vérifie que tu ne perdes pas de temps.

_ De un, je ne suis pas Jin. De deux, on est largement à l'heure, pas besoin de me presser.

Un soupir traversa les lèvres de Kazuya avant qu'il ne se dégage de la porte pour rejoindre le salon. Mais la phrase qu'il ajouta avant de quitter la pièce fit grogner Ryo.

_ Jin aussi dit toujours qu'on a le temps.

Attrapant le premier T-shirt qui lui tombait sous la main pour l'enfiler avant de faire de même avec un jean, Nishikido pensa très fort qu'il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen pour retirer le balai que Kame avait dans le derrière parce qu'il ne tiendrait pas une semaine avec ce rabat-joie. Déjà qu'il n'était même pas sûr de tenir la journée.

Traversant d'un pas rageur le salon pour se diriger vers l'entrée, Ryo attrapa sa veste avant d'enfiler ses chaussures, prêt à sortir dans la seconde qui suivait. Voyant que son cadet ne suivait pas, Nishikido ouvrit la porte avant de parler d'une voie énervée.

_ Ben, qu'est ce que t'attends maintenant ? Que je te porte ?

Claquant sa langue contre son palais, Kame se dirigea calmement vers la porte pour se préparer à suivre son aîné avant de le rejoindre dans le couloir.

Le trajet jusqu'à l'agence se fit dans le silence, Nishikido toujours énervé par l'attitude de son cadet et Kamenashi accrocher à sa ceinture effrayé par la conduite agressive de son aîné. La cohabitation allait être vraiment compliquée.

A suivre

J'espère que vous avez apprécié la suite autant que le chapitre précédent sinon, je vais être triste T_T et je ne publierai pas de suite ^_^

Merci de m'avoir lu

Chibi


	3. Chapter 3

Auteur : Chibi

Titre : On échange ?

Résumé : Après une soirée arrosée, Jin et Ryo décident de s'échanger leurs petits amis.

Note : J'ai écris jusqu'à chapitre 6 alors je peux publier régulièrement jusque là. Après ça, je ne promet plus rien

On échange ?

En arrivant dans la loge des Kanjani, Nishikido s'était écroulé sur le canapé pour piquer un somme conscient que personne ne pointerais son nez avant au moins une heure. Tout en fermant les yeux, il maudit Kame d'être aussi chiant et travailleur.

…

Poussant la porte de sa loge, le Kat-Tun fut heureux de voir que personne n'était encore arriver. Ca faisait longtemps que ça ne lui était plus arrivé. Depuis le début de sa cohabitation avec Jin d'ailleurs.

S'installant tranquillement sur l'un des canapés présent dans la pièce, Kame se demanda si Yamapi allait réussir à faire arriver le grand retardataire qu'était Jin à l'heure. Sortant son téléphone de son jean avant d'y chercher le nom de son amant dans le répertoire, Kazuya finit par le remettre dans sa poche. Si Akanishi était capable de l'échanger avec Yamashita, il ne voyait pas pourquoi il devait continuer à s'inquiéter pour cet idiot.

C'est à ce moment de ses réflexions que la porte s'ouvrit sur Ueda qui le regarda surpris.

_ Kame ? C'est rare que t'arrive si tôt.

_ Je sais.

_ Où est Jin ?

_ Aucune idée.

Un sourire s'étira sur les lèvres du nouveau venu avant qu'il ne s'assoit à côté de son cadet.

_ Vous vous êtes encore disputez ?

_ Pas encore.

_ Pas encore ? Tu m'expliques ?

Laissant un soupir traverser ses lèvres, Kazuya se redressa doucement tout en tournant son regard vers Tatsuya avant que la porte ne s'ouvre de nouveau.

_ Kame ? T'as réussi à lever Jin ?

_ Koki. Assied-toi et écoute.

S'installant sur le sol en face de ses deux camarades, Tanaka fit un sourire à son cadet pour lui dire qu'il pouvait commencer son histoire.

_ En faite, cet abrutit est sortis hier sans me dire où il allait. Je suis allé le chercher chez Yamapi pour le faire rentrer de force mais quand je suis arrivé, il n'était pas encore là. Et puis il est arrivé en même temps que Ryo totalement bourré et ces deux abrutis en décidé de nous échanger Yamapi et moi.

_ Vous échanger ? Plus clairement, ça veux dire ?

_ Que pendant une semaine, je sors avec Ryo et Jin avec Yamapi.

Le silence s'installa quelques secondes dans la pièce, le temps que l'information monte jusqu'au cerveau de ses occupants, avant qu'ils n'explosent de rire devant l'absurdité de la situation.

Lorsque les derniers membres du groupe arrivèrent, Ueda et Koki étaient toujours mort de rire alors que Kamenashi boudait dans son coin que tout les gens qu'ils connaissaient étaient des abrutis.

…

Un doigt s'enfonçant entre ses côtes le fit grogner avant qu'il ne se retourne pour ouvrir les yeux. En face de lui Murakami Shingo le regardait surpris.

_ T'as réussis à réveiller Yamapi ce matin ?

_ Nan. C'est Kame qui m'a levé.

_ Pardon ?

_ Attends que les autres arrivent, j'ai pas envie de me répéter.

Haussant les épaules, Shingo fit signe à Ryo de bouger un peu avant de s'asseoir à côté de lui.

_ T'as l'air de mauvaise humeur.

_ C'est ce crétin de Kame qui m'a foutu en rogne avec ses conneries ! Me comparer à Jin. Comme si je pouvais être aussi Baka que lui ! Franchement ! Je vais lui pourrir la vie à ce môme.

Un rire s'échappa des lèvres de Hina alors que Yokoyama Yu pénétrait dans la pièce.

_ Pourrir la vie de qui ? Je peux aider ?

_ De Kame. Et c'est bon je vais me débrouiller.

_ Qu'est ce qu'il t'a fait ?

Un grognement s'échappa des lèvres de Yellow forçant Nasu à calmer son rire et le prendre dans ses bras avant de répondre à la question de Black.

_ Il ne veut pas le dire tant qu'on ne sera pas tous là.

_ Et le premier qui se fout de ma gueule je le fais passer par la fenêtre.

Ce fut au tour de Maruyama Ryuhei d'arriver en plein conversation et de demander des précisions.

_ Qui va passer par la fenêtre ?

Soupirant de fatigue et d'énervement, Ryo laissa ses camarades expliquer la situation au nouvel arrivant. Apparemment, il allait passer une très mauvaise journée.

Yasuda Shota ne tarda pas à arriver rapidement suivit par Shibutani Subaru mais il fallut attendre encore une demi-heure avant qu'un Okura Tadayoshi toujours ensommeillé ne pointe le bout de son nez. Pourtant Yu sauta sur Nishikido pour lui demander de lui raconter.

_ Alors, alors ? Raconte !

Un soupir s'échappa des lèvres de Yellow avant qu'il se s'installe un peu mieux au fond du canapé.

_ Jin et moi, on avait bu. Et quand on est rentré chez moi, Kame et Pi nous attendait. Et on a décidé d'échanger de copain.

_ D'échanger de copain ? Toi et Yamapi ?

_ Moi et Jin.

_ Du coup tu sors avec Jin ?

_ Non. Avec Kame.

Un 'oh' se forma sur les lèvres des Kanjani comme si tout s'expliquer avant que Tacchon ne prenne la parole.

_ Mais pourquoi t'as accepté ça ?

_ Ben…

Commençant à se gratter la nuque, Ryo baissa son regard vers le sol avant de répondre.

_ Je sais plus.

_ Et aller dire à Jin que t'es plus d'accord, c'est pas possible ?

_ Nan. Après il va encore frimer que lui peut vivre sans Kame alors que moi, je peux pas vivre une nuit sans Pi. Et ça c'est encore plus impossible que de supporter Kame pendant une semaine.

_ C'est toi qui vois.

Un nouveau soupir traversa les lèvres de Nishikido avant que tout le groupe se dirige vers leur salle de travail.

…

Lorsque Jin débarqua dans la salle où l'attendait son manager, il avait les cheveux en bataille et une grosse heure de retard. Derrière lui, Yamashita souriait doucement heureux de commencer que dans dix minutes. Le regard que son manager lui lança, força Akanishi à esquisser un sourire d'excuse avant de déposer rapidement un bisou d'au revoir sur la joue de Yamapi pour finalement aller s'asseoir en face de son responsable.

Une fois sûr que Jin c'était bien mis au travail, Tomohisa s'éclipsa tranquillement laissant ses pas le guider jusqu'à la salle où devait se trouver les Kanjani. Plus il s'en rapprochait plus son sourire s'agrandissait. Il allait enfin voir Ryo et mettre fin à ce stupide délire.

Poussant doucement la porte, Yamashita entra quelque peu mal à l'aise dans la pièce. Pourquoi les Kanjani le regardaient toujours comme un extraterrestre quand il entrait dans la même pièce qu'eux ?

_ Pi ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

_ Euh…

Là, pour le coup il ne savait absolument plus quoi répondre. Son malaise disparu lorsque Nishikido s'approcha enfin de lui pour le prendre dans ses bras. Un léger sourire fit son apparition sur son visage avant qu'il ne lui rende son étreinte.

Une main se glissa dans la sienne avant que Ryo ne le tire hors de la salle.

_ Il y a un problème ?

_ Pas vraiment.

Le silence s'installa quelques secondes dans le couloir avant que le sourire du Kanjani ne s'agrandisse.

_ Tu pensais que j'allais aller voir Jin pour lui dire que je rigolais, c'est ça.

_ J'aurais préféré.

En face de lui, Yamapi avait l'air plus boudeur qu'en colère forçant son aîné à le serrer de nouveau contre lui.

_ Je t'embrasserais bien mais j'ai peur de tromper mon nouveau petit ami.

_ C'est totalement injuste pour Kame et moi.

_ Je sais. Mais tu sais que je ne peux pas perdre contre Jin.

_ Je comprends pas pourquoi il faut toujours que tu prouves que t'es meilleur que lui.

_ Ca fait du bien à mon égo.

Poussant un soupir découragé, Tomohisa s'éloigna un peu de son amant avant de déposer un bisou sur sa joue.

_ Quand cette semaine sera fini t'aura intérêt à te faire pardonner.

_ Aucun problème.

A suivre

J'espère que vous voulez toujours la suite. Et je suis désolé d'être toujours méchante avec Kame. Mais je fais de mon mieux pour m'améliorer… Ou presque.

Merci de m'avoir lu

Chibi


	4. Chapter 4

Auteur : Chibi

Titre : On échange ? Chapitre 4

Résumé : Après une soirée arrosée, Jin et Ryo décident de s'échanger leurs petits amis.

Note : J'espère que vous avez pas était trop nombreux à lire le précédent chapitre avant que je me rende compte que j'avais pas publié le bon. Et prié pour que je ne fasse pas une deuxième fois la même erreur ^^

On échange ?

La matinée avait passé plus rapidement pour certains que pour d'autre mais à présent ce n'était plus un problème puisqu'il était l'heure du repas.

Entrant dans la cafétéria de l'agence, Jin cherchait du regard un visage amical pour aller s'asseoir en face de lui et se plaindre de sa matinée à se faire engueuler. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres alors que ses yeux se posaient sur l'ensemble des Kat-Tun attablé.

Le raclement d'une chaise fit se tourner le regard de Kamenashi vers le nouvel arrivant.

_ 'lut.

_ Jin. Ca fait moment qu'on t'avait pas vu.

_ Je sais. Avec cette carrière solo je suis tout le temps pris.

Un rire moqueur passa la barrière des lèvres de Kazuya attirant l'attention d'Akanishi sur lui.

_ Ben quoi ? C'est vrai ?

_ Oui. Tout à fait.

Malgré son affirmation, Kame n'arrivait pas à faire disparaître le sourire moqueur qui s'étirait sur son visage. 'Jin' et 'travail' était deux notions qui ne s'accordait absolument pas dans son esprit. Peut-être parce que c'était à lui de réveiller le soi-disant travailleur tout les matins.

_ T'es arrivé à l'heure au moins ce matin ?

_ Bien sûr !

Une nouvelle chaise bougea laissant Nishikido s'installer à côté de Kame.

_ C'est pas ce que m'a dit Pi.

_ Il t'a mentit.

_ Tu veux que j'aille demander à ton manager pour vérifier ?

Conscient qu'il ne gagnerait pas contre Ryo si ce dernier avait décidé de le faire chier, Jin croisa les bras sur son torse prêt à bouder le Kanjani jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Ou plutôt du repas.

_ Et on peut savoir ce que tu fais là, toi ?

Se tournant vers le propriétaire du doigt qui lui faisait des reproches silencieux, Nishikido fit un grand sourire à Kame.

_ Ben, t'es mon petit ami. J'ai le droit de manger avec mon petit ami.

Pour appuyer ses dires et surtout faire chier son soi-disant petit ami, Ryo piocha un peu de riz dans le bol de Kazuya avant de l'amener à sa bouche sous les regards surpris des Kat-Tun. S'en prendre à Kamenashi était quelque peu suicidaire mais, Jin savait que si le Kanjani avait décidé de faire chier quelqu'un rien ni personne ne pourrait l'arrêter. A part…

_ Il est où Pi-chan ?

Attrapant encore un peu de riz, Ryo lança sa main qui ne tenait pas les baguettes de Kazuya derrière lui montrant vaguement une table un peu plus à droite de la salle.

_ Il essaye de convaincre Tegonyan d'arrêter de lui faire la gueule.

_ Ca a pas l'air de marcher.

_ Ca marchera pas. Ca fait déjà un mois qu'il essaye sans résultat.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers la table où se trouvaient les News et Yamapi (puisque Yamapi ne pouvait plus être compté comme un News depuis quelques temps déjà) intrigués par la discussion de sourds qui s'y déroulait.

Pendant que les Kat-Tun plus Jin (pour les mêmes raisons que celle de Yamapi et les News) étaient occupé à admirer Tegoshi en plein boudage visible et extrême, Ryo termina le repas de Kamenashi qui avait malheureusement à peine pu y toucher. C'est seulement quelques secondes plus tard que Tomohisa abandonna la partie se redressant pour venir rejoindre ses petits copains (le vrai et le faux).

_ Alors ?

_ D'après Massu, il m'en veut parce que je lui ai pas dit avant, que je t'ai forcé à me suivre (il paraît) et que je peux toujours te voir alors que lui ne peux plus.

_ Tu veux que j'aille lui parler pour toi ?

_ Je sais pas si ça aiderais vraiment mais se serait sympa.

Adressant un sourire à Yamashita, Nishikido se redressa déposant un baiser sur le front de son cadet avant de se diriger à son tour vers la table des News.

Reportant son attention sur son repas, Kazuya laissa un soupir traverser ses lèvres en découvrant son assiette vide. Tapant sur l'épaule de l'ex News, Kame ne pu s'empêcher de l'interroger.

_ Il est toujours aussi chiant ou c'est juste avec moi ?

_ Ca dépend.

_ De quoi ? Que je sache pour demain.

_ Du réveil, du travail, de la personne, de son humeur, de…

_ En gros, il est toujours chiant.

Sentant Ueda tapoter sur son épaule, Kamenashi se tourna vers lui.

_ C'est Nishikido quoi.

Forcément. Sur la question, Tomohisa et Tatsuya avait un avis arrêté. Pour le premier Ryo était un peu capricieux mais gentil, pour le second ce n'était qu'un chieur totalement crétin. Sur le sujet 'Nishikido' même Jin aurait était plus objectif.

_ C'est encore à cause de tes conneries ça !

Détournant le regard vers la table qu'avait rejoins Ryo, Akanishi n'eut pas à soutenir le regard noir que lui envoyait son amant. D'ailleurs, il remerciait silencieusement Yamapi de s'être assis entre lui et Kazu parce que comme ça il ne se prendrait pas de coup.

_ Y a un truc pour lui faire faire se que tu veux qu'il fasse ?

_ Aucun.

_ Être Yamapi.

_ Merci Jin. Tu m'aide vachement.

Le sourire d'Akanishi fit soupirer Kamenashi qui se demandait vraiment ce qu'il pouvait trouver à son camarade. Voyant Kame soupirer, Yamashita voulu lui venir en aide histoire de l'empêcher de finir fou avant la fin de la semaine.

_ Tu veux que je lui parle ? Qu'il arrête de t'embêter ?

_ Parce que quand tu lui as parlé pour qu'il arrête de me faire chier ça a marché ?

_ Il a arrêté de te chercher dans les couloirs exprès. C'est une grosse avancée.

Le sourire que Tomohisa adressa à Ueda le fit soupirer et accepter cette soi-disant avancée. Yamapi était bien le seul qui pouvait résonner Ryo mais il ne fallait pas trop en demander non plus. Malgré tout l'amour qu'il portait à Yamashita, le Kanjani n'en restait pas moins un chieur. Enfin ça, c'était le point de vue de Tatsuya mais Kame commençait à comprendre pourquoi.

Installant une chaise entre Tomohisa et Kazuya, Nishikido s'y assit tout en déposant un léger baiser sur la joue de son amant avant de se faire reprendre par Jin.

_ T'as pas le droit de faire ça ! C'est mon copain maintenant.

_ C'est toujours mon ami. Tu t'amuse bien à le prendre dans tes bras quand il sort avec moi alors pourquoi j'aurais pas le droit de lui faire des bisous ?

_ Parce que t'as jamais été du genre tactile.

Jetant un regard noir à Ueda qui venait de répondre à la place d'Akanishi, Ryo attrapa la main de Kame avant de se tourner vers lui.

_ T'as finis de manger ? On peut y aller ?

_ Aller où ? Et puis j'ai rien mangé puisque t'as fini mon plat.

_ Aller passer du temps en tête à tête. On sort ensemble après tout.

Alors qu'il se levait, une main se posa sur son épaule forçant le Kanjani à se retourner vers son propriétaire. Le regard de Yamashita sur lequel il tomba était rempli de menaces. Etant son vrai petit ami, Yamapi savait se que signifiait pour Ryo 'passer du temps en tête à tête' et il n'était absolument pas d'accord pour laisser cette parti de sa relation à Kamenashi.

Déglutissant difficilement, Nishikido relâcha la main de Kazuya cherchant une échappatoire. Parce que même si il acceptait cet échange, il n'y avait pas moyen qu'il perde son Pi à long terme.

_ Je vais te laisser manger alors. Puisque j'ai fini ton plat. J'vais aller voir Okura. Je peux ?

Un sourire se dessina sur le visage du leader des Kat-Tun lorsqu'il remarqua que la question était plus pour Tomohisa que pour lui. D'ailleurs, Ryo n'amorça un mouvement que lorsque Yamapi reporta son attention sur Jin.

_ Je vous avez dis qu'il fallait être Pi-chan pour réussir à le calmer.

_ Jin. Tais-toi.

Fin

J'ai toujours l'impression qu'il ne se passe pas grand-chose et que cette fic n'avance pas vite. Mais c'est pas grave, vous devrez juste me supporter un peu plus longtemps. ^^

En tout cas, merci pour les reviews et merci de m'avoir lu.

Chibi


	5. Chapter 5

Auteur : Chibi

Titre : On échange ?

Résumé : Après une soirée arrosée, Jin et Ryo décident de s'échanger leurs petits amis.

Note : Le prochain chapitre est écrit mais pas celui d'après alors la publication va vraiment ralentir. Désolé.

On échange ?

L'après-midi même, Akanishi n'avait rien de prévu. Mais plutôt que de rentrer chez lui se reposer comme toute personne normale l'aurait fait, Jin préféra aller voir son amoureux de la semaine. Lorsqu'il poussa la porte de la pièce où se trouvait Yamashita, il vit ce dernier soupirer fortement.

_ Jin. Rentre chez toi.

_ Mais je veux rester avec toi.

_ Je travaille.

_ Je ne dirais rien. Promis, juré, craché.

Lançant un regard suspicieux à son aîné, Tomohisa se remit quand même au travail priant pour qu'Akanishi tienne sa parole. Même si il avait d'énormes doutes là-dessus.

…

A l'autre bout du bâtiment, Kamenashi jetais des regards noirs à Nishikido qui le suivait comme son ombre. Ce genre de comportement n'était pas vraiment différent de celui qu'Akanishi avait d'habitude alors c'était encore supportable. Bien qu'il préférait largement Jin et son grand sourire crétin à Ryo et son léger sourire sadique.

_ T'as pas du travail ?

_ Si.

_ Pourquoi t'y es pas alors ?

_ Parce que j'ai pas envie.

Pour ça aussi Nishikido n'était pas vraiment différent de son amant habituel. Ca allait donc être tout aussi difficile de s'en débarrasser.

_ Comment fait Yamapi pour se débarrasser de toi ?

_ Comment tu fais pour te débarrasser de Jin ?

_ Je cris un bon coup et il s'en va. Mais j'ai l'impression que ça ne marchera pas avec toi.

_ T'as raison.

Le sourire de Ryo s'agrandit un peu faisant soupirer Kame alors qu'il entrait dans la salle dans laquelle les Kat-Tun ne devraient pas tarder à arriver.

_ Pourquoi t'es toujours en avance ?

_ Pourquoi aucun d'entre vous n'es capable d'arriver à l'heure ?

_ C'est parce que Yoko nous a fait retarder toutes les horloges du bâtiment de dix minutes il y a six mois de ça.

Le regard ahuri, Kazuya chercha dans les yeux de Nishikido la trace de mensonge qui devrait si cacher mais le sourire innocent que lui adressait son aîné lui fit comprendre que les Kanjani avaient vraiment retardé toutes les horloges d'une dizaine de minute. Jetant un œil à sa montre afin d'être sûr, Kamenashi vit qu'effectivement il avançait de dix minutes part rapport à l'horloge de la salle et comme ses camarades n'avaient pas de montre ou ne la regardait jamais, ils n'arriveraient pas avant dix minutes. Ou plutôt quinze puisque personne n'était capable d'arriver à l'heure dans ce bâtiment.

Un nouveau soupir traversa les lèvres du Kat-Tun alors qu'il se laissait glisser contre un mur finissant assis sur le sol. Son sourire innocent toujours accrocher à ses lèvres, le Kanjani s'installa à côté de lui laissant leurs épaules se toucher.

_ Tu fais la gueule ?

_ Je vais pas tenir une semaine.

_ Je suis pire que Jin ?

_ Est-ce que tu fais chier Yamapi à ce point là ?

_ J'ai encore rien fais.

Tournant un regard scrutateur à son aîné, Kame se demanda si Ryo se foutait de sa gueule ou si il pouvait vraiment être plus chiant que ça.

_ Je peux être plus chiant que ça.

_ C'est impossible.

Le sourire de Ryo se fit amusé alors que son regard plongeait dans celui de son cadet prêt à lui prouver qu'il avait raison.

_ Jin m'a appris à être un abruti fini. Yoko à manipuler tout le monde. Tacchon à être tellement adorable que tout le monde cède à mes caprices. Ueda-hime à taper là où ça fait mal. Et Yamapi m'a appris qu'on ne pouvait rien me refuser.

_ Et qui t'as appris à être prétentieux ?

_ Ca, ça vient avec le corps de rêve.

Levant les yeux au ciel, Kazuya se demanda comment Yamashita faisait pour ne pas le frapper parce que lui, il était plutôt d'accord avec Tatsuya, Nishikido était un chieur fini.

_ Va travailler.

_ Toujours pas envie.

_ Donc tu va sécher le travail pour rester me faire chier parce que ça t'amuse ?

_ C'est à peu près ça.

Enfonçant son visage entre ses genoux, Kamenashi soupira de nouveau avant de relever la tête rapidement sous la brillante idée qui venait de lui traverser l'esprit.

_ Va me tromper avec Yamapi.

Le regard de Ryo s'assombrit faisant s'augmenter le sourire soulager de Kame avant qu'il ne voit la langue de son aîné glisser sur ses lèvres. Laissant ses épaules se détendre, le Kat-Tun pensa qu'il allait enfin pouvoir être tranquille alors que Nishikido secouait la tête pour se sortir de ses rêveries.

_ Je peux pas. Tromper c'est mal.

Et tous les beaux espoirs de Kazuya se brisèrent en millions de petits morceaux. Il allait devoir supporter le Kanjani. Faite qu'Ueda arrive vite. Peut-être qu'à eux deux ils arriveraient à faire fuir Ryo.

…

Ca faisait maintenant cinq minutes que les doigts de Jin tapaient en rythme sur la table mettant les nerfs de Yamapi à rudes épreuve. Mais Yamashita avait l'habitude des chieurs alors il ne disait rien. Après tout, Akanishi lui avait simplement promis de ne pas parler alors il n'allait pas jouer au plus chieur parce que de toute façon il ne gagnerait pas.

_ Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

_ T'avais dit que tu ne parlerais pas.

_ Oui mais je me fais chier.

_ Alors rentre.

_ Mais y a rien à faire non plus à la maison.

Un soupir traversa les lèvres de Tomohisa. Déjà qu'il n'était pas d'accord avec ce stupide échange de copain, si en plus Jin commençait à être insupportable, il allait craquer avant la fin de la journée.

Avec Ryo c'était plus simple. Il suffisait de promettre de le laisser jouer avec son corps une fois rentré à la maison et le Kanjani se perdait en silence dans ses pensées attendant avec impatience l'heure de rentrer. Mais en silence !

_ Je peux pas t'aider ?

_ Va m'acheter un truc à boire.

_ Ok.

Regardant Jin se lever pour sortir de la pièce, Yamapi commença à prier pour qu'il ne lui trouve rien à boire avant au moins deux heures. Mais bon, il doutait que se soit possible.

…

Levant les yeux vers l'horloge, Kamenashi se demanda si il ne devrait pas plutôt frapper Ryo plutôt que d'attendre encore cinq minutes que Tatsuya ne pointe le bout de son nez pour le faire à sa place.

_ Et après Tacchon a …

_ Ryo ?

_ Moui ?

_ Jamais tu te tais ?

_ Pas envie. Donc je disais.

Un nouveau soupire traversa les lèvres du plus jeune alors que Nishikido reprenait son histoire sans queue ni tête là où il l'avait arrêté.

_ Ryo ?

_ Oui ?

_ Comment Yamapi fait pour te supporter ?

_ Il m'aime.

_ Alors comment je fais pour te supporter ?

_ Ah ça.

C'est ce moment que choisit la porte pour s'ouvrir laissant son sauveur pénétrer dans la pièce.

_ Tatsu ! Pitié ! Sauve-moi !

_ C'est à cette heure là que t'arrive Hime ?

Le regard d'Ueda passa de Kame à Nishikido avant de laisser un soupire s'échapper de ses lèvres.

_ Depuis le temps que je dis que c'est qu'un chieur et que personne ne veut me croire.

_ Tu va pas me laisser me débrouiller tout seul quand même. Je pensais qu'on était ami.

_ Et ben. T'as fait fort pour réussir à faire craquer Kame aussi vite.

Le sourire de Ryo s'agrandit avant qu'il ne se lève pour s'approcher d'Ueda.

_ C'était pour te montrer que j'étais gentil avec toi pour que t'arrête de faire des crises à Pi.

_ Si tu n'étais chiant avec personne, personne n'irait faire des ''crises'' à Yamapi. Mais comme c'est le seul capable de rattraper tes conneries.

_ Quoi ? Tu veux dire que t'as besoin de mon Pi pour te défendre ? Je te croyais plus fort que ça, Hime.

Un grognement s'échappa des lèvres de Tatsuya faisant soupirer Kamenashi. Finalement c'était pire lorsqu'Ueda était dans la pièce.

A suivre.

J'espère que vous êtes pas trop déçu et que vous ne me trouver pas trop méchante avec Kame parce que je fais de mon mieux pour pas l'être.

Merci de m'avoir lu

Chibi


	6. Chapter 6

Auteur : Chibi

Titre : On échange ?

Résumé : Après une soirée arrosée, Jin et Ryo décident de s'échanger leurs petits amis.

Note : Le chapitre 7 est écrit mais le 8 est seulement en cours d'écriture…

On échange ?

Soupirant une nouvelle fois Kazuya décida de prendre les choses en mains afin d'éviter que ses deux amis, parce qu'aussi chiant que puisse être Nishikido, il était quand même son ami, finissent en morceaux sur les murs de la pièce.

_ Ca suffit maintenant! Vous êtes pire que des gosses. Ryo tu va travailler et tu ne discutes pas!

Remettant son sourire amusé en place, le Kanjani se dirigea d'un pas nonchalant vers la porte envoyant un baiser volant à Kame avant de sortir de la pièce faisant soupirer les deux Kat-Tun présents.

_ Il est vraiment pas net ce type.

_ Et dire que je pensais que personne ne pouvait être pire que Jin.

_ Et t'a dû sortir avec Ryo pendant une matinée pour t'en rendre compte. Avoue que Jin a bien joué son coup cette fois.

Un nouveau soupir traversa les lèvres de Kamenashi. Il en venait presque à croire qu'Akanishi était intelligent. Presque. Parce qu'à tous les coups ce n'était qu'une coïncidence si toute cette histoire lui faisait regretter son vrai petit ami.

…

Se baladant dans les couloirs, Jin faisait semblant de chercher un distributeur tout en jetant de fréquent coup d'œil à sa montre. Yamashita méritait quelques minutes de répit. Après tout, l'ex leader des News devait gérer Ryo et Jin puisque Kazu ne ferait rien pour l'aider.

_ Jin!

Se retournant vers l'origine de la voix, Akanishi fut à peine surpris de voir Nishikido lui faire signe de l'attendre.

_ Alors ?

_ Kame devient fou.

_ Je savais que t'étais le pro des chieurs.

_ Pour une fois que tu pense à un truc pareil toi même, je ne pouvais pas refuser de t'aider.

Répondant au sourire que Jin lui adressait, le Kanjani se dit qu'il avait quand même besoin de faire une petite précision.

_ Mais sois pas trop chiant avec Pi, il ne le mérite pas.

_ Je sais. Pauvre Pi-chan. Tu lui manques déjà.

_ Parce que tu crois vraiment que je lui saute dessus seulement parce que je suis un pervers ?

_ Ben oui.

Soupirant devant l'affirmation de son aîné, Nishikido préféra le contredire tout de suite parce que c'était à cause de ce genre de remarque que tout le monde pensait qu'il n'était qu'un pervers parmi tant d'autre.

_ Ben non. J'essaye de faire en sorte qu'il ne puisse plus se passer de moi.

_ Ca à l'air de marcher.

Le sourire de Ryo s'étira. Même si il allait avoir du mal à se passer de Tomohisa pendant une semaine, cette histoire était une bonne chose. Il en était persuadé.

_ T'es pas censé avoir du travail ?

_ J'ai payé un gâteau au chocolat à Tacchon pour qu'il arrive plus en retard que moi.

_ Ca m'empêche que t'es censé être entrain de travailler.

_ Vrai. J'y vais. De toute façon Kame m'a viré.

_ Comme si une remarque de Kame pouvait te faire quitter une pièce.

Haussant les épaules, Nishikido prononça simplement le nom d'Ueda faisant soupirer Akanishi.

_ Va travailler. Moi, je vais trouver à boire pour Pi-chan.

_ Prend lui du café. Il avait pas l'air en forme ce midi.

Regardant Ryo qui s'éloignait en lui faisant un signe de la main, Jin ne pu empêcher un sourire d'étirer ses lèvres. Son cadet était sacrément accro à Tomohisa.

…

En arrivant dans la salle où l'attendait les Kanjani, Ryo fut surpris de voir qu'Okura était déjà là.

_ Hé ! Mais je ne t'avais pas acheté un gâteau au chocolat pour que t'arrive après moi ?

_ Si. Mais je ne savais pas où aller puisque Nase-chan n'est pas là alors je leur ai demandé de faire comme si je n'étais pas là. Et ils sont forts à ça.

Laissant son regard parcourir la pièce, Nishikido remarqua qu'effectivement, tous ses camarades ignoraient totalement leur cadet. Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du nouveau venu alors qu'il ébouriffait les cheveux de Tadayoshi.

_ Maintenant que t'es là, on peut arrêter d'ignorer Tacchon et se mettre au travail ?

_ Euh… Oui. Désolé pour le retard.

_ Kame te prends tout ton temps ?

Un soupir traversa les lèvres de Ryo avant qu'il ne réponde à Yokoyama.

_ Essaye d'échanger de copain, on en reparlera après.

_ Je ne vois pas pourquoi j'essaierais.

_ Trouillard !

Bombant le torse, Yu se rapprocha de Nishikido près à le contredire.

_ On pari ?

_ Si tu perds, tu devras faire une déclaration d'amour à Yasu devant tout les Johnny's.

_ D'accord. Mais si je gagne, tu n'auras plus le droit de coucher avec Yamapi pendant un mois.

_ Un mois ? Tu rigoles !

_ Sauf si il fait le premier pas.

Réfléchissant à la proposition de Black, Yellow calcula ses chances de faire abstinence pendant un long, long mois avant d'accepter.

_ Adjugé. A partir de maintenant, tu sors avec Tacchon pendant une semaine.

Serrant la main de Ryo, Yu ne fit pas attention au soupir que Yasuda poussa dans son dos jusqu'à celui-ci ne s'approche de ses deux camarades.

_ Et moi alors ? Je vais quand même pas sortir avec Nagase-sempai juste pour vous faire plaisir.

_ Et je suis pas sûr que Nase-chan soit d'accord non plus.

Haussant les épaules, Yokoyama et Nishikido se remirent au travail sans faire attention à leurs deux cadets qui soupiraient à l'unisson.

…

Jetant un œil à l'horloge murale alors que la porte se rouvrait sur Jin, Yamapi constata que ce dernier lui avait laissé une heure de répit avant de revenir le faire chier.

_ Tu veux ne vraiment pas rentrer chez toi ?

_ Je t'ai amené du café.

_ Merci, c'est gentil.

Le sourire que Yamashita adressa à Akanishi donna envie à ce dernier de lui faire un bisou se qu'il s'empressa de faire faisant soupirer son cadet.

_ J'ai croisé Ryo.

_ A cette heure là ? Il était pas censé travailler ?

_ Si mais il voulait passer du temps avec Kazu.

_ Avec Kame ?

Un sourire se dessina sur le visage de Jin avant qu'il ne prenne Tomohisa dans ses bras.

_ T'es jaloux ! C'est trop mignon !

Un soupir traversa les lèvres de Yamashita avant qu'il n'essaye de se débarrasser des bras d'Akanishi.

_ J'suis pas jaloux. Et qu'est ce qu'il voulait à Kame ?

_ Ah ça, j'en sais rien.

Soupirant à nouveau, Yamapi décida de reprendre son travail sans prêter plus d'attention aux lubies de Ryo.

A suivre

Je sais que les chapitres sont courts et que je vous fais beaucoup attendre entre. Désolé.

Merci de me lire

Chibi


	7. Chapter 7

Auteur : Chibi

Titre : On échange ?

Résumé : Après une soirée arrosée, Jin et Ryo décident de s'échanger leurs petits amis.

Note : Le chapitre 8 est en cours d'écriture donc le 9 n'est même pas commencé, donc les publications vont encore plus ralentir. Désolé…

On échange ?

Après plusieurs heures de travail, Yamashita termina enfin ce qu'il avait à faire avec un soupir de satisfaction. A côté de lui, Akanishi c'était endormis sur la table. Faut dire que regarder quelqu'un travailler n'était pas des plus passionnant. Sauf quand on était Ryo est que notre esprit pervers nous permettait de supporter les périodes d'ennuie les plus longues.

S'étirant doucement, Tomohisa se redressa en souriant avant d'essayer de réveiller son aîné.

_ C'est déjà l'heure ?

_ L'heure de quoi ?

_ De se lever ?

_ C'est pas encore celle de se coucher plutôt.

Laissant son regard parcourir la pièce, Jin se rappela où il était. Se levant tout en s'étirant, Akanishi se tourna vers Yamapi avant de déposer un bisou sur sa joue.

_ On se fait un resto ?

_ Pourquoi pas.

_ On peut appeler Ryo et Kazu si tu veux.

_ Vous pouvez aussi mettre fin à cette idée débile et me laisser récupérer mon Ryo.

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Jin avant qu'il ne prenne Tomohisa dans ses bras.

_ T'es trop chou quand t'es jaloux.

_ J'suis pas jaloux.

…

Ca faisait déjà une demi-heure que les Kanjani avaient terminé leur journée mais aucun d'entre eux n'avaient encore quitté la pièce. Pas pour pouvoir rester avec leurs amis un peu plus longtemps mais parce qu'ils attendaient tous de voir la réaction de leur Sempai lorsqu'on lui apprendrait que ce soir il devait rentrer avec Yasuda et laisser Okura à Yokoyama.

Poster près de la porte pour surveiller les allées et venues, Nishikido fit signe à ses camarades de se taire.

_ J'entends des pas. Quelqu'un arrive.

Tous les muscles du corps que Yu se tendirent sous cette affirmation faisant s'agrandir le sourire de Ryo.

Lorsque Jin passa la porte, des exclamations de déception fusèrent dans la pièce surprenant le nouvel arrivant qui resta bloqué dans l'entrée avant que Yamapi ne l'en pousse.

_ Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

_ Les Kanjani me déteste.

Levant les yeux au ciel alors qu'Akanishi se jetait dans ses bras pour pleurer, Yamashita ne pu manquer le regard quelque peu jaloux que Nishikido lui jeta.

_ Qu'est ce que vous faîte encore là ?

_ On attend Nagase-sempai. Et pourquoi vous êtes là ?

_ Jin voulait qu'on sorte pour dîner.

_ Si Kame accepte, je vous suis.

Les yeux de Tomohisa s'assombrirent avant qu'il ne se dirige d'un pas rapidement vers la porte.

_ J'ai dis une connerie ?

Haussant les épaules pour faire comprendre à Nishikido qu'il n'en savait rien, Akanishi partit à la poursuite de son ami afin de régler le problème laissant le Kanjani totalement perdu. Se tournant vers ses camarades, Ryo reposa sa question espérant vraiment avoir une réponse cette fois.

_ J'ai dis quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ?

_ A mon avis,…

Son regard se tourna rapidement vers celui de Yu priant pour que son 'a mon avis' soit suivit de quelque chose d'intelligent.

_ Jin va te piquer Yamapi et je vais me faire tuer pas Nagase-sempai.

Un soupir déçu s'échappa des lèvres de Nishikido alors qu'il s'écroulait à côté d'Okura continuant à chercher l'erreur qu'il avait commise.

_ Ou il est jaloux.

Relevant rapidement les yeux vers Black, Yellow lui demanda des précisions.

_ Jaloux ?

_ Oui. Tu ne lui demande jamais son avis à lui quand tu veux sortir.

_ Mais c'est pas pareil. Lui, je sors avec depuis des années. Kame c'est que pour une semaine.

_ C'est pas pour ça qu'il ne peut pas mal prendre ton intérêt soudain pour Kame.

_ Mais… Mais… C'est idiot.

Se dirigeant rapidement vers la porte, Ryo surpris tout le monde en stoppant son mouvement avant d'avoir réussi à la passer.

_ Nagase-sempai.

Un gémissement craintif s'échappa des lèvres de Yokoyama alors qu'il allait se cacher derrière Okura sachant que même si il était fou de rare, le Tokio ne ferait rien à son cadet.

_ Yoshi, on y va.

Le sourire de Tadayoshi s'agrandit alors qu'il sentait les mains de Yu se resserrer sur son T-shirt.

_ Nase-chan ? Yoko a quelque chose à te dire.

_ Non ! Rien ! Absolument rien ! Ryo a gagné.

Un soupir traversa les lèvres de Tomoya avant qu'il ne s'approche de son amant jetant un regard noir au pauvre petit Kanjani effrayé qui se planquait derrière.

_ On m'explique ?

_ Yoko et Ryo ont parié que Yoko ne supporterait pas de sortir avec moi pendant une semaine. Alors en faite, c'est Yasu qui doit rentrer avec toi.

Un nouveau soupir traversa les lèvres du sempai alors que Yasuda s'approchait de lui pour lui faire un sourire gêné. Derrière Tacchon, Yu essayait de se faire plus petit qu'il ne l'était effrayé par le coup de gueule qu'allait pousser son aîné.

_ D'accord. Une semaine. Et t'a intérêt à me le rendre en bon état où je fais du mal à ton chéri.

Passant son bras autour des épaules de Shota, Nagase le tira tranquillement vers la sortie avant de se retourner au dernier moment pour jeter un dernier regard noir au ranger Black.

_ Si il a le moindre bleu, je te massacre. Compris ?

Un gémissement plaintif passa les lèvres de Yokoyama alors qu'il regardait son amant partir aux bras du sempai le laissant seul aves Okura.

Jetant un regard vers le couloir, Nishikido poussa un soupir déçu avant de prendre la parole.

_ C'est tout ?

_ Comment ça c'est tout ? Il nous a menacés de mort Shota et moi !

_ Je m'attendais à se qu'il hurle de rage ou qu'il proteste que c'était son Tacchon et pas celui d'un autre. C'était trop facile, non ?

Le silence s'installa dans la pièce quelques secondes avant que tout les Kanjani restant ne se tournent vers leur cadet.

_ Tacchon ?

_ Moui.

_ Tu lui a dis !

Le regard de Tadayoshi passa sur chacun de ses aînés avant de se baisser vers le sol.

_ Je lui ai envoyé un mail.

_ Du coup, il s'est énervé tout seul dans son coin et on a rien vu. C'est nul.

Alors que Ryo pestait contre Tacchon qui ne savait pas tenir sa langue, Yu lui ébouriffa les cheveux pour le remercier de l'avoir sauver du grand méchant sempai.

_ Au faite, Ryo, tu ne devais pas aller quelque part ?

_ Ah merde ! Pi !

Regardant Nishikido sortir en courant de la salle, les Kanjani ne purent s'empêcher de rigoler du manque de classe flagrant de leur beau ténébreux dès qu'il s'agissait que Yamashita.

A suivre

J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plut autant que les précédents. J'hésite un peu à écrire sur le nouvel échange, mais bon… Je verrais si l'inspiration me vient.

Merci de m'avoir lu

Chibi


	8. Chapter 8

Auteur : Chibi

Titre : On échange ?

Résumé : Après une soirée arrosée, Jin et Ryo décident de s'échanger leurs petits amis.

Note : Je pars pour Paris et la Japan Expo dans quelques heures alors vous n'aurez pas de nouvelles de moi pendant 4 jours… Profitez donc de ce super chapitre… (Attendez, je vais mettre 'super' entre parenthèse)

On échange ?

Une main attrapa son poignet le forçant à arrêter son avancée.

_ Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

_ Rien. Je vais juste chercher Kame.

Un soupir traversa les lèvres de Jin alors que Tomohisa retirait son bras de sa prise pour reprendre sa marche vers la loge des Kat-Tun.

Jetant un regard en arrière, Akanishi chercha Nishikido du regard persuadé que ce dernier les avaient suivit pour régler le problème avec Yamapi. Un soupir traversa ses lèvres alors qu'il ne voyait qu'un couloir vide avant qu'il ne se décide à suivre Yamashita.

Son idée d'échange de copain était sûrement débile mais si ça lui permettait de se rapprocher de Kazuya, Jin en serait heureux. Il espérait juste que ça n'allait pas avoir l'effet inverse sur ses deux meilleurs amis.

Des bruits de pas précipités attirèrent son attention avant que Ryo ne le dépasse rapidement pour rattraper son cadet.

_ Pi !

Arrêtant sa marche, Tomohisa se tourna vers le Kanjani croisant les bras sur son torse pour prouver qu'il avait quelque chose à lui reprocher.

_ Tu m'expliques ce que j'ai fais et je m'excuserai.

_ Pas besoin de t'excuser, tu n'a rien fait.

Voyant que son cadet allait reprendre sa marche sans lui accorder une seconde de plus son attention, Nishikido attrapa le bas de son T-shirt pour l'en empêcher.

_ Je te préfère à Kame. Largement.

Un léger sourire étira les lèvres de Yamapi mais Ryo ne pu pas le voir.

_ T'es mieux... Plus beau… Plus gentil… Plus sexy… Plus… Moins autoritaire… Pi ! Me laisse pas m'enfoncer ! S'il te plait.

Faisant disparaitre son sourire, Yamashita se retourna lentement pour faire face au Kanjani.

_ Vraiment ?

_ Vraiment.

Un pas, et Nishikido se retrouvait juste devant son véritable amant. Et sur le moment, il oublia l'échange et embrassa Tomohisa qui se fit un plaisir de lui répondre.

Plus loin, Jin regardait l'échange avec un sourire aux lèvres. Il serait bien intervenu pour les séparer et se plaindre que Pi-chan était son petit copain pour la semaine mais il savait aussi qu'ils avaient tous les deux besoin de cette interaction. Alors il les laissa faire. Enfin jusqu'à se que Ryo ne glisse l'une de ses mains sous le T-shirt de son cadet.

_ Hé hé hé ! Bats-les pattes. C'est mon mien.

Attrapant Yamashita pour l'attirer jusqu'entre ses bras, Akanishi fit grogner Nishikido qui mit quelques secondes avant de se rappeler que pour une semaine, c'était vrai. D'ailleurs, autre chose le frappa à ce moment là.

_ Et merde ! Yoko !

_ Ben quoi ?

_ Le pari ! Interdiction de lui dire que j'ai embrassé Pi. Compris ?

_ Pourquoi ? Quel pari ?

Un soupir traversa les lèvres de Ryo avant qu'il ne se décide à expliquer le pari et son enjeu à ses deux camarades. Une fois son récit finit se fut au tour de Tomohisa de soupirer.

_ Combien de fois je t'ai dis d'arrêter de parier ? Heureusement que tu ne pari pas d'argent parce que sinon t'aurais des dettes par-dessus la tête.

Alors que Nishikido baissait les yeux vers le sol sous l'engueulade, Akanishi ne pu empêcher un rire moqueur de lui échapper.

_ Ne rigole pas toi ! T'es presque pire que lui parce qu'en plus de parier, c'est toi qui a les idées débiles !

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Ryo avant qu'il ne tire la langue au plus âgés qui lui répondit par une grimace faisant soupirer Yamapi.

_ Vous êtes irrécupérables. Allons chercher Kame.

Voyant le plus jeune reprendre sa marche, les deux autres lui emboitèrent le pas avant que Nishikido ne demande une précision.

_ Vous ne direz rien à Yoko, hein ? Promis ? Hein, Pi ?

_ Je devrais, juste pour te faire comprendre d'arrêter les paris débiles. Mais je vais pas le faire.

Le sourire de Ryo se fit immense alors que celui de Jin devenait moqueur.

_ Ouh ! Pi-chan veut pouvoir faire des choses cochonnes.

Se frottant la tête à l'endroit où Yamashita venait de le frapper, Akanishi garda une moue boudeuse tout le reste du trajet qui les menait jusqu'à la salle d'entraînement des Kat-Tun.

La porte s'ouvrit sur Ueda qui soupira en voyant Nishikido et son sourire crétin.

_ C'est pour quoi ?

_ Vous avez bientôt finis ?

La porte se referma laissant les trois intrus surpris devant.

_ T'as pas dû poser la bonne question.

_ Ou Kame ne te supporte déjà plus.

_ Ou Tat-chan ne t'as jamais supporté.

Un grognement traversa les lèvres de Ryo.

_C'est bon. Vous avez finis tous les deux ?

Un sourire entendu passa sur les lèvres de Tomohisa et Jin faisant soupirer le Kanjani.

_ Non. On ne fait que commencer.

La porte se rouvrit sur Kame avant qu'ils ne puissent ajouter quelques choses.

_ C'est pour quoi ?

_ Pour sortir dîner tous les quatre.

_ Ca va pas être possible.

_ Et pourquoi ça ?

_ Parce que quitte à devoir supporter Ryo, je préfère le faire sans avoir Jin dans les pattes.

Echangeant un regard avec Akanishi, Nishikido se tourna vers Yamashita le suppliant du regard de faire changer Kamenashi d'avis.

_ Je serai là. Ca calmera un peu Ryo.

_ Et qui va calmer Jin ?

Tous les regards se posèrent sur le plus vieux du groupe qui ouvrit de grand yeux surpris.

_ Moi ? Mais je suis un ange de sagesse, moi !

Le rire moqueur de Ryo accompagna le soupir de Tomohisa alors que Kazuya levait les yeux au ciel.

_ Ouah ! Je me sens aimé d'un coup.

_ Si tu réfléchissais avant d'agir ou de parler…

Lançant un regard offensé à Kame, Jin finit par se jeter dans les bras de Yamashita pour pleurer son chagrin.

_ Ouin ! Pi-chan ! Personne ne m'aime !

Un léger rire s'échappa des lèvres de Yamapi faisant sourire Ryo qui posa sa main sur l'épaule de l'ex-Kat-Tun pour le réconforter.

_ T'inquiète pas. Je suis sûr qu'un jour tu rencontreras quelqu'un qui t'aime vraiment.

_ Je sais pas comment je dois le prendre.

_ Promet de ne rien boire et de ne pas faire chier Kame pendant le dîner.

Une moue boudeuse s'installa sur le visage d'Akanishi avant qu'il ne se tourne vers Kamenashi qui resta insensible à ses fausses larmes.

_ D'accord, d'accord. Je serais sage comme une image.

_ Et si tu ne l'est pas ?

_ Vous aurez le droit d'être méchant avec moi.

Le sourire sadique qui étira les lèvres de Ryo fit comprendre à Jin que sa soirée serait loin d'être calme.

A suivre

Pour le prochain chapitre j'hésite entre mélanger l'échange Kameryopin et Nagaseyasuyokokura ou le faire juste sur le deuxième échange. Donc euh… Vous avis m'intéresse… Sachant que je suis sur le point de commencer le prochain chapitre avec un passage NagaseYasu.

Merci de m'avoir lu

Chibi


	9. Chapter 9

Auteur : Chibi

Titre : On échange ?

Résumé : Après une soirée arrosée, Jin et Ryo décident de s'échanger leurs petits amis.

Note : Et voilà le chapitre 9 tant attendu.

On échange ?

Dans la voiture de Nagase, le silence régnait depuis déjà une dizaine de minute ne faisant qu'augmenter le sentiment de panique de Yasuda qui se décida finalement à parler.

_ Euh… T'es sûr que ça ne te pose aucun problème ?

Le regard en coin que lui envoya Tomoya le fit frissonner de peur.

_ Ca me fait plus que chier. Mais depuis le temps que je sors avec Tadayoshi, j'ai finis par comprendre qu'on ne pouvait pas dire 'non' à vos conneries.

_ Désolé.

Un soupir traversa les lèvres du Tokio faisant s'enfoncer Shota un peu plus dans son siège.

_ Désolé. Je suis juste un peu sur les nerfs. Ca va passer.

_ D'ailleurs, c'est surprenant que tu ne te sois pas énervé.

Un nouveau soupir passa les lèvres du sempai mais celui-ci semblait plus fatigué qu'énervé.

_ Tu t'es énervé.

_ J'ai traumatisé quelques juniors, oui.

Le plus jeune ne pu s'empêcher de laisser un rire lui échapper.

_ Une réputation ne se fait pas toute seule.

_ Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ça ?

_ Ta réputation d'effrayant sempai. Faut bien quelle vienne de quelque part.

_ Je pensais que c'était à cause de mes rôles de Yakuza ou de gangster.

_ Ca aide.

Le grand sourire du Kanjani fit soupirer une nouvelle fois Tomoya. Ca allait être une longue semaine.

…

_ Yoko.

L'appel détourna l'intention de Yokoyama de l'écran de la télévision.

_ Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

_ J'ai faim.

Le regard de Yu se leva vers l'horloge avant de se poser sur son cadet.

_ Faut qu'on aille faire à manger ?

_ Ou on commande.

_ Ca me revenir à combien ça ?

Le haussement d'épaule qui répondit à Yoko ne l'avança pas vraiment mais confirma qu'il allait se ruiner en sortant pendant une semaine avec Okura. C'était à se demander combien Nagase gagnait par mois.

_ J'ai des ramens dans l'un des placards.

_ Je vais les chercher.

_ Fais pas cramer la cuisine.

_ T'as qu'à venir m'aider.

Un soupir traversa les lèvres de Yu alors qu'il jetait un regard à Tacchon qu'il apercevait par la porte de la cuisine.

_ Non. J'ai la flemme. Fait-toi plaisir, crame la cuisine.

Un rire lui répondit alors que Tadayoshi se lançait dans la préparation des ramens, chose au combien compliqué.

…

Lorsque Yasuda pénétra dans l'appartement de Nagase, il resta quelques secondes bloqué dans le hall afin de se faire à l'idée qu'il allait habiter ici pendant une semaine. C'est vrai qu'il était déjà venu avant mais seulement en temps qu'invité de Tacchon. Cette fois, il était ici en tant que 'petit ami' de Tomoya et se n'était pas du tout la même chose. Même si il était persuadé qu'il n'aurait pas à faire beaucoup de conneries avant de réussir à énerver le Tokio.

_ Reste pas planté là. Installe-toi.

Acquiesçant rapidement, Shota se dirigea vers le canapé pour s'y asseoir pas vraiment sûr de se qu'il avait le droit de faire.

_ Tu veux quelque chose à manger ?

_ Euh… Oui.

_ Quelque chose en particulier ?

_ Non. Ce que tu veux, ça me va.

Un léger sourire étira les lèvres de Nagase.

_ Ca me change de d'habitude.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Yoshi a toujours une idée précise et irréalisable sur ce qu'il veut manger.

_ Ah bon ?

Voyant son aîné acquiescer tout en se dirigeant vers la cuisine, Shota se décida à le suivre.

_ Et tu les réalise ses idées irréalisables ?

_ Des fois, oui.

_ C'est pour ça qu'il continue.

_ Sûrement.

Un véritable sourire étirait à présent les lèvres du Sempai et Yasuda pu y voir tout l'amour que Tomoya ressentait pour Tadayoshi et il espérait que Yu l'aime autant que ça. Ce fut au tour du Kanjani de laisser un soupir passer ses lèvres.

_ Un problème.

_ Non. C'est cet échange qui m'embête un peu aussi.

Le plus vieux s'avança vers son cadet jusqu'à se trouver bien en face de lui avant de lui faire un sourire conspirateur.

_ Donc, si je décide de me venger de Yokoyama et Nishikido tu m'aideras.

_ Ca dépend. Comment tu compte faire ça ?

Le sourire de Nagase se fit un peu plus sadique avant qu'il n'attire Shota jusqu'à une chaise pour lui expliquer son plan tranquillement.

…

Ca faisait dix bonnes minutes que Yoko n'entendait aucun bruit provenir de la cuisine et ça commençait vraiment à l'inquiéter.

_ Tacchon ? T'es blessé ou mort ?

_ Euh… Aucun des deux.

_ Ben alors qu'est ce que tu fais ?

Entrant dans la cuisine, Yu fut surpris de voir Tadayoshi pencher sur une carotte.

_ Apparemment, Yasu avait fait les courses et je me suis dit que des carottes ça irait bien avec les ramens. Il ne fallait pas ?

_ Euh… si. Tu veux de l'aide ?

_ Ben si t'en veux, il y a des pommes de terre aussi dans le frigo.

_ C'est pas une mauvaise idée non plus ça.

Allant récupérer ce qu'il lui fallait, Yokoyama s'installa à côté de son cadet. Finalement, peut-être que ça semaine ne serait pas aussi difficile qu'il n'aurait pu le croire.

…

Le silence dura encore quelques secondes avant que Shota ne reprenne la parole.

_ On devrait demander à Kame. Je suis sûr qu'il serait d'accord pour nous aider.

_ Et Yamashita ?

_ Aucune idée. Mais on peut toujours lui demander.

_ Si il prévient Nishikido ou Akanishi le plan risque de tomber à l'eau.

_ Il ne les préviendra pas. Même si il refuse.

Le silence s'installa une nouvelle fois dans la pièce alors que Nagase et Yasuda continuaient de réfléchir sur leur plan.

_ On parlera à Kame demain.

A suivre.

Je sais que ce chapitre est plus court que les autres et qu'en plus vous l'avez attendu longtemps mais, j'ai eu du mal à retrouver l'inspiration. Maintenant vous n'avez plus qu'à espérer qu'elle reste.

Merci de m'avoir lu.

Chibi


	10. Chapter 10

Auteur : Chibi

Titre : On échange ?

Résumé : Après une soirée arrosée, Jin et Ryo décident de s'échanger leurs petits amis.

Note : Désolé pour l'attente. J'espère que vous ne serez pas trop déçu par ce chapitre ^^

On échange ?

Finalement Kamenashi se décida à accepter l'invitation à dîner de ses amis mais ne leur adressa pas un sourire de tout le trajet ce que Nishikido se fit un plaisir de lui faire remarquer.

_ Mais si on te fait chier tu peux nous le dire aussi.

_ Vous me faites chier. T'es content maintenant ?

_ Et ben, on va passer une super soirée.

Un soupir passa les lèvres de Yamapi alors qu'il voyait que Kame allait commencer à s'énerver.

_ Ryo ! Laisse-le tranquille.

_ Mais…

_ Mais rien du tout !

Incapable de résister au regard menaçant de son véritable amant, le Kanjani n'eut d'autre choix que de laisser Kamenashi tranquille le temps que ce dernier arrête de faire la gueule.

Après plusieurs minutes de silence, ils arrivèrent enfin au restaurant et s'installèrent à une table tous ensemble.

_ Bon, maintenant qu'on est tous installés, Kame, tu veux bien arrêter de faire la gueule ?

Le regard noir que Kamenashi lança à Yamashita le fit soupirer.

_ Je sais que leurs conneries sont quelques fois chiantes. Mais est-ce que c'est une raison pour pourrir la soirée ? On est tous amis, non ?

Ce fut au tour de Kazuya de soupirer.

_ D'accord.

_ C'est déjà un bon début.

Rendant son sourire à Yamapi, Kame se décida enfin à jeter un œil à la carte.

_ Et maintenant qu'il re parle, je peux recommencer à l'emmerder ?

_ Essaye seulement et tu n'aimeras pas ce que je vais te faire.

_ Compris. Jin, je te laisse faire !

_ Oh que non ! On va passer une petite soirée tous les quatre dans le calme et la bonne humeur sans que personne n'embête personne et que personne ne fasse la gueule à personne. Est-ce que tout le monde a compris ?

Lançant un regard menaçant à ses amis Tomohisa fit bien comprendre à ses camarades qu'ils étaient tous concernés par sa dernière remarque.

_ C'est qu'il fait peur le Pi-chan quand il s'y met.

_ Je suis le seul à trouver ça excitant ?

_ Ryo !

Le rire de Jin résonna dans la pièce attirant quelques regards sur le groupe d'ami avant que Nishikido ne se défende.

_ C'est pas de ma faute si Pi est incroyablement beau.

_ Tu sors avec Kazu cette semaine, tu t'en rappelle ?

_ Ah oui ! J'avais oublié. Désolé pour ton égo Pi, c'est Kame le plus beau cette semaine.

Levant les yeux au ciel, Yamapi laissa un soupir passer ses lèvres. Ryo était irrécupérable. C'était d'ailleurs peut-être pas une bonne idée de le laisser traîner avec Jin.

_ Il y a une chose que j'aimerais quand même savoir…

_ Quoi donc ?

_ Où est-ce que cet échange est censé vous mener ?

_ C'est une très bonne question.

Le silence s'installa entre les garçons avant que Kazuya ne le brise d'un soupir.

_ Et si tu t'attends à une réponse, tu peux toujours attendre. Surtout avec ces deux abrutit.

_ C'est à se demander pourquoi on sort avec de tels crétins, hein ?

_ Heureusement qu'on est là pour relever le niveau.

_ Tout à fait d'accord.

Le regard de Nishikido passa de Kame à Yamapi avant de se poser sur Jin.

_ Euh… Je rêve ou on s'en prend plein la gueule là ?

_ J'ai bizarrement la même impression.

_ Mais je croyais que ces deux-là ne s'entendait pas en plus.

_ Apparemment on s'est planté.

Echangeant un regard, Ryo et Jin se tournèrent vers leurs deux amants toujours surpris par leur soudaine entente.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

_ On les laisses faire et demain, on se venge.

_ On se venge comment ? Parce que les seuls choses que j'arrive à imaginer c'est la façon dont je vais faire crier Pi quand ce pari sera finit.

Un rire passa les lèvres de Jin attirant le regard des deux plus jeunes sur lui.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive encore ?

_ On essaye de comprendre comment ça se faisait que vous vous entendiez aussi bien ?

_ On est adulte nous. On sait mettre nos disputes de côté et discuter sans se taper dessus.

Le rire de Nishikido coupa Yamapi dans sa réflexion.

_ Ou vous avez trouvé un but commun qui vous empêche de vous taper dessus. Mais dès que cette histoire sera finie…

Le sourire de Ryo s'agrandit alors que son visage se rapprochait doucement de celui de Tomohisa avant que Jin ne l'attrape par le col de son T-shirt pour l'en éloigner.

_ C'est mon mien.

Devant le grognement du Kanjani, Akanishi ne put s'empêcher de préciser.

_ Pour cette semaine.

Le rire de Kame attira l'attention de ses camarades sur lui.

_ On dirait de Ryo a dû mal avec votre petit pari. Peut-être que si je faisais ça…

Soulevant le T-shirt de Yamashita, Kazuya ne put empêcher son sourire de s'agrandir alors que les yeux de Nishikido restaient scotcher aux abdos de son amant.

_ Ça aiderait à remettre les choses dans l'ordre.

_ C'est de la triche ça Kazu.

Essayant de rabaisser son T-shirt Yamapi ne réussit qu'à le déchirer faisant sourire un peu plus Ryo qui s'empressa de finir de le rendre inutilisable.

_ Comme ça tout le monde me regarde. Génial. Des fois, Ryo, tu es le pire des abrutit !

_ C'est pour ça que tu m'aimes non ?

Un soupir passa les lèvres de Yamashita alors qu'Akanishi explosait de rire.

_ On ne pourra jamais le changer ce petit Ryo.

_ M'appelle-moi encore petit est je te casse ta belle gueule.

_ Tu dis toujours ça et tu ne le fait jamais.

Récupérant sa veste, Jin la posa sur les épaules de Yamapi faisant de nouveau grogner Nishikido.

_ Est-ce que je dois en conclure que cette stupide histoire est finie ?

Tous les regards se reportèrent sur Kamenashi avant que Jin ne commence à sourire.

_ Je savais que je te manquais !

Un soupir traversa les lèvres de Kazuya avant qu'il ne pointe le Kanjani du doigt.

_ C'est plutôt lui qu'est en manque. Et j'ai pas forcément très envie de coucher avec lui.

_ Tout le monde a envie de coucher avec moi !

_ Tu viens de blesser petit Ryo dans son amour propre.

_ Bakanishi ! Qu'est-ce que je t'ai répété plus d'une centaine de fois déjà ?

_ Euh…

Faisant mine de réfléchir, Jin adressa un clin d'œil à Tomohisa avant de reprendre la parole.

_ Que tu pensais que Pi-chan était plus sexy que toi mais qu'il ne fallait absolument pas que je lui répète.

Un grognement passa les lèvres de Ryo avant qu'il ne frappe la tête de Jin de sa main.

_ Y a pas plus abrutit que toi Bakanishi.

_ Le manque de sexe te met vraiment dans un état pas possible. Kazu a raison. On devrait arrêter ce pari maintenant.

_ Je ne suis absolument pas contre.

Un rire passa les lèvres de Kamenashi.

_ Vous avez à peine tenu deux jours.

_ C'est déjà trop ! Il suffit d'une heure pour que mon Pi me manque.

Une léger couleur rouge s'étala sur les joues de Yamashita qui essaya de cacher son visage dans le col de la veste de Jin.

_ On rentre et on n'en parle plus.

Acquiesçant à la remarque de Yamapi, Kame attrapa le bras d'Akanishi pour le forcer à se lever.

_ Faisons donc ça.

_ Enfin, ça va être difficile de ne plus en parler puisque Yoko et Nagase-sempai ont échangé leur chéri aussi.

Le sourire de Ryo fit soupirer Kazuya et Tomohisa alors que Jin explosait de rire.

_ On va donc leurs laisser la suite de ce pari.

Un immense sourire toujours étaler sur son visage, Akanishi tira Kamenashi jusqu'à la sortie laissant Nishikido s'occuper de Yamashita.

A suivre

Ca va peut-être un peu vite mais, je ne sais pas vraiment quoi d'autre écrire à partir de cette idée. En plus, j'ai peur que ça traine en longueur donc je pense qu'avec un ou deux chapitre de plus cette histoire sera bouclée et je pourrais me concentrer sur mes autres fics qui trainent en longueur. J'espère juste que vous ne serais pas trop déçu.

Merci de m'avoir lu ^^

Chibi


	11. Chapter 11

Auteur : Chibi

Titre : On échange ?

Résumé : Après une soirée arrosée, Jin et Ryo décident de s'échanger leurs petits amis.

Note : Je sais que vous ne l'attendiez plus mais, le voilà…

On échange ?

Lorsque Yasuda arriva dans la loge des Kanjani, ses camarades furent tous surpris de le voir souriant. Le premier à s'approcher de lui pour l'interroger fut Yokoyama.

_ Comment ça c'est passé ?

_ Bien. Très bien. Je comprends Tacchon, Nagase-sempai est vraiment génial.

_ Comment ça ''génial'' ?

Sans répondre à la question de Yu, Shota alla s'installer à côté de Subaru.

_ Shota !

_ Quoi ? On s'est bien amusé. Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ?

Le regard d'Okura passa de Yoko qui semblait boudé à Yasu qui souriait peut-être un peu trop. S'avançant vers Yasuda, Tadayoshi se pencha à son oreille pour lui chuchoter quelque chose.

_ Nase-chan à décider de se venger, c'est ça ?

Le sourire de Shota s'agrandit encore un peu faisant soupirer Tacchon qui retourna s'installer dans un coin de la salle pour faire comme si il ne savait rien espérant que la mauvaise journée qu'aller passer Yu n'allait pas lui retomber dessus le soir même.

_ Et où est Ryo ? Pour une fois que Tacchon arrive à l'heure !

_ Je vais faire comme si j'avais rien entendu.

_ Tu pourrais aussi dire que c'est grâce à moi que t'es à l'heure aujourd'hui.

_ Grâce à toi on est à l'heure mais on a rien mangé ce matin et j'ai faim.

_ Même si on avait mangé t'aurais faim maintenant.

_ Même pas vrai.

Croisant les bras sur son torse, Tacchon commença à bouder faisant soupirer Hina qui envoya une tape derrière la tête de Yoko.

_ C'est pas une façon de traiter son petit ami. Vas lui acheter à manger !

_ Quoi ? Et pourquoi se serait à moi de faire ça ?

_ C'est ton petit ami pour la semaine. Vas-y !

Après un soupir, Yokoyama se décida à sortir de la pièce pour faire ce que Murakami lui avait dit de faire.

_ Maintenant qu'il est parti, explications !

Le doigt tendu vers Yasuda, Shingo essaya de le forcer à le faire parler.

_ D'accord. Mais vous ne dîtes rien à Yu.

Voyant tous ses camarades acquiescer, Yasu se décida à raconter sa soirée.

_ Nagase veut se venger de Yu. Et de Ryo et Akanishi. Et je lui ai dit que je pouvais l'aider avec Yu parce qu'il ne m'a pas demandé mon avis avant de m'échanger.

_ Vous allez demander de l'aide à Yamapi et Kamenashi ?

_ Probablement. Et si Tacchon veut aider…

_ Trop compliqué. Et puis qu'est-ce que j'y gagne ?

Le sourire qui se dessina sur les lèvres de Yasu fit comprendre au reste du groupe que lui et son amant de la semaine avait déjà pensé à la récompense d'Okura.

_ Nagase a dit qu'il t'achèterait le canapé que tu lui as montré dans le magazine.

_ Le grand immense ou le juste grand ?

_ Absolument aucune idée.

_ Si c'est le juste grand, je veux pas.

Un rire échappa à Shota rapidement suivit par ceux du reste des Kanjani.

_ Je lui demanderais de me préciser alors.

_ Comment tu vas en parler à Yamapi et Kamenashi ?

_ Nagase-sempai s'en occupe.

_ Bien. Alors continuons notre journée comme si on était au courant de rien.

_ Ryo n'est toujours pas là ?

_ Et Yoko ! Il est partis le chercher où son encas ?

…

De son côté, Nagase n'avait pas attendu avant de se diriger vers la loge de Kat-Tun afin de parler à Kamenashi qui serrait probablement plus facile à convaincre que Yamashita.

_ Nagase-sempai ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

_ Faut que je parle à Kamenashi. En privé.

Un regard de Kame et le reste des Kat-Tun avait quitté la pièce sans poser la moindre question.

_ Donc, de quoi tu voulais me parler ?

_ Est-ce que ça te dirais de te venger de l'échange Akanishi et Nishikido.

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du Kat-Tun.

_ Peut-être mais qu'est-ce que tu viens faire dans cette histoire ?

_ Nishikido à parier avec Yokoyama qu'il ne serait pas capable de tenir donc je me retrouve à sortir avec Yasuda pendant une semaine.

_ Donc tu veux te venger aussi. Mais de Yokoyama.

_ Et Nishikido qui a donné l'idée. Mais tant que j'y suis autant se venger d'Akanishi qui a lancé l'idée au départ.

Le silence s'installa quelques minutes dans la pièce afin que Kame puisse réfléchir à se qu'il allait faire.

_ Je marche.

_ Bien. Yasuda à déjà commencer à faire croire à Yokoyama que l'échange ne le dérangeait pas, au contraire.

_ Et qu'est-ce que je suis censé faire moi ?

_ Va falloir que tu trouve un moyen de faire croire à Akanishi que t'es mieux sans lui. Ou avec quelqu'un d'autre.

_ J'aurais bien proposer à Yamapi de jouer mon nouvel amoureux mais je suis pas sûr qu'il soit capable de mentir à Ryo.

_ Je suis sûr que ton ami avec qui Nishikido se dispute toujours serait d'accord pour t'aider.

_ Ca pourrait marcher, en effet.

_ Tu me tiens au courant. Faut que j'aille offrir une boite de chocolat à Yasu. Qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas que je fasse à cause des Kanjani.

Un rire passa les lèvres de Kamenashi alors que Nagase passait la porte en marmonnant des choses incompréhensibles mais sûrement en rapport avec les Kanjani.

…

Lorsque Yokoyama passa la porte les bras chargés de chocolat et autres sucreries (depuis le temps, il connaissait l'appétit de Tacchon), son regard fit le tour de la pièce avant qu'il ne prenne la parole.

_ Dokkun n'est toujours pas arrivé ?

_ Il a appelé.

_ Et ?

_ Jin et lui ont arrêté l'échange hier donc t'as plus que 2 jours à tenir à être le petit ami de Tacchon. Et Ryo ne viendra pas aujourd'hui.

_ Je parie que son excuse avait un rapport avec Yamapi et beaucoup de nudité.

_ Personne ne paria contre toi là-dessus.

Un sourire étira les lèvres de Subaru avant que Yu ne se décide à déposer ce qu'il avait dans les bras sur la table afin qu'Okura arrête de lui tourner autour. C'est à ce moment qu'il remarque la boite de chocolat ouverte et entamée qui se trouvait sur la table.

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

_ Nagase est passé pour me l'offrir pour me remercier de la super soirée qu'on a passé hier.

Le regard de Yoko se posa sur Yasu qui lui adressa un immense sourire.

_ Quoi ? Tu croyais vraiment que j'allais m'asseoir dans le canapé effrayé que Nagase me frappe si je faisais le moindre mouvement ?

_ Ben, Nagase-sempai est effrayant.

_ Vrai. Mais c'était aussi le petit ami de Tacchon. Donc il ne pouvait pas être si méchant. Alors j'ai commencé à discuter. Et au final, on a passé une super soirée.

Le grognement que poussa Yokoyama fit s'agrandir légèrement le sourire de Yasuda.

_ Et moi qui stressait parce que j'ai fait un bleu sur le bras de Tacchon.

_ Tu as quoi ?

Attrapant le bras de Tadayoshi, Shota le tourna dans tous les sens afin de trouver le bleu.

_ L'autre bras.

Un rire passa les lèvres de Tacchon alors que Yasuda le contournait pour attraper son autre bras jetant un œil à la blessure.

_ Ca va. C'est pas trop grave.

_ On s'en fiche maintenant que Nagase-sempai te préfère à Tacchon.

_ Hey !

_ Ben quoi. C'est pas à toi qu'il a offert la boite de chocolat. Et il ne t'a rien apporté pour compenser.

Fronçant les sourcils, Okura finit par relevé un regard contrarié vers Yokoyama.

_ Nase-chan ne m'aime plus ?

_ Non. Il préfère Yasu maintenant.

Croisant les bras sur son torse, Tadayoshi partit s'asseoir dans un coin de la pièce décidant que bouder l'aiderait à faire passer cette idée.

Un soupir passa les lèvres de Murakami avant qu'il ne prenne la parole.

_ C'est malin. Franchement Yoko, t'aurais pas pu la fermer ! Déjà que l'échange est de ta faute au départ !

_ Parce que le fait de Nagase-sempai essaye de me voler mon copain ne te dérange pas ?

_ C'est toi qui lui as offert sur un plateau d'argent au départ.

Claquant sa langue contre son palais, Yu se dirigea vers la porte qu'il ouvrir avant de s'arrêter sur le palier.

_ Comme apparemment on ne travaillera pas aujourd'hui, je vais aller faire un tour.

La porte claqua derrière Yoko laissant le silence s'installer dans la pièce. Après quelques minutes de silence, un rire passa les lèvres de Yasuda avant qu'il ne se tourne vers Okura.

_ Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas participer.

_ Je ne pouvais pas laisser le coup de la boite de chocolat passer, il se serait douté de votre plan. Mais tu diras à Nase-chan que je veux l'immense canapé.

Des sourires s'installèrent sur les visages de tous les Kanjani présents dans la pièce. Pour une fois que c'était eux qui jouait un tour à Yoko et pas l'inverse.

A suivre

Je m'excuse pour l'attente… Plus d'un an… Je suis pas sûr que quelqu'un suive encore mes fics mais comme j'ai promis que je n'arrêterais pas mes fics à chapitre, je les continues. Je prends beaucoup de temps mais je les continue.

En tout cas, si vous me suivez encore, mille fois merci.

Et merci de m'avoir lu.

Chibi


End file.
